bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
BR Staff
Owners Management Names : Aoia Gearbox Roles : Members of Management make sure everything is running smooth in the SIM. They take care of the SIM itself & should not be presented with people problems, though they are qualified to handle them. Management is incharge of the prim limits, returning stray prims scattered around the sim, and replacing missing elements in the sim. Lead GM Names : Jefferson Constantineau Roles : Lead GMs look over GMs, they represent the persons to contact if you have a problem with a GM or if you are not satisfied by a GM answer. You can also contact them directly for high problems and for some suggestions you have, although its unlikely any complaint will be dealt with seriously or at all. Jefferson also places an immediate ban on people he doesn't like the look of and will often order standard GMs to follow those he simply gives a warning to instead of banning them. When he is not abusing the power of being a lead GM in a small an failing role-playing sim, Jefferson likes to belittle people by telling them about his avatar being a "full avatar", something his Second Life partner has begun to copy. The bleach role-playing sim is poorly constructed and poorly run and the only reason it is alive at all is because the demand and desperation for any bleach sim on SL keeps it so. A word of warning though, many people get banned from here for simply "not looking right" and many other reasons and its a wonder there is anyone left who has not been banned. The entire place is ran by the young and inexperienced web designer and owner, and his immature and also inexperienced friends. Anyone who loves bleach might at a push come to the sim for a visit, but its unlikely they will stay for anything longer than a week or two before either getting bored of this pathetic excuse for a sim, or before getting banned for no apparent reason. GM Names : Alyssa Arbenlow Kalie Sixpence Ryua Niven Akito Zuta Vengrov Zsun Jotunn Qi Roles : Game Masters/ Game Moderators are the people who enforce the rules. Responsibilities include being able to handle griefers & roleplaying questions (godmodders, metagamers, etc…). They must work closely with their Lead GMs who look and have power over them. GMs work with people issues. Guides Names : Amalthea McMahon Aya Adder Pirate Blaisedale Aurelie Okelly Amie Luminos Mira Sabretooth Sasori Neiro Evangelos Zamarung Leion Violet Yukihime Shoteka Roles : Guides are here to help new people in the sim. They help them learn how things work in Bleach Reborn also help them with any questions they may ask. A lot of the time BR Guides will give tours to new members during their explanations. Racial Leaders Names : Shinigami - Captain Commander - Akito Zuta Arrancar - Granado Espada - Madison Somersley Human - Human Leader - Kalie Sixpence Quincy - Quincy Paladin - Evangelos Zamarung Bount - Bount Leader - Vengrov Zsun Vizard - Vizard Leader - Tsurabisu Scorpio Roles : Racial leaders look over their entire race. All In Character questions should be brought to your racial leader. If you would like to propose an event to plan, present your racial leader with a notecard. They have a final say in any Roleplay related decisions concerned with their own faction. Only in special cases, owners can intervene to change the decision for the greater good of the whole sim. Other Roles Dev. Team : The Development Team works on scripts, effects, sounds, and other aesthetics for the sim. They are NOT sim Builders. BR Builders : They help build new structures for the sim, Bleach Reborn BR Webmaster : Manage our websites www.BleachReborn.com, www.bleachreborn.wikia.com, and our forums connected to the websites. There is also a small group of forum mods who help maintain the website forums.